


Stuck  in This Shuckin’ Maze

by Fuzzy_Panda_16



Series: Say It [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, POV Original Female Character, pet bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Panda_16/pseuds/Fuzzy_Panda_16
Summary: “you know… when you didn’t talk to me, I thought that you hated me. and then I realized you didn’t really like to… why?” the boy asked. “if I start talking, I’ll get comfortable, if that happens, I’ll care and if I care then I’ll lose them. So, I can’t talk cause then I’ll care, and I can’t care knowing I’ll get them hurt in some way”She cares. She cares about him and he knows it to, that's why he flashed his stupid beautiful smile at her
Relationships: Clint/Jeff (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Say It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152014
Kudos: 1





	Stuck  in This Shuckin’ Maze

“hello…wa…up”

I heard a voice yell from beside me. The person tried a few more times until I opened my eyes. I quickly got up and scooted away from the person. “Hey. Its ok... I’m not going to hurt you.” He said slowly trying to assure me.

“wha…” before I could ask the question, the box we are in started going up faster The guy? Or boy? tried to get up and yell for help but when the box came to a stop he had fallen, and the red light turned green with alarms blaring from all sides of the box then everything went dark. The opening at the top opened and revealed a group of people surrounding the box, chuckling, it was then that I realized they were all boys, so I hid behind some boxes and tarps to make sure they didn’t see me. The boy who woke me up had a questioned expression but looked away when I motioned to be quiet. He silently nodded and looked back up as the boys opened the top.

A tall guy with weird eyebrows had jumped down an held out his hand to the guy that was with me. “Day one greenie rise and shine” he told him and pulled him up to throw him out of the box. The boys didn’t see me and moved on to surround my “box mate” laughing at him and saying weird words. He then took off running. I took this as my chance to climb out of the box. A few guys noticed me and were in complete shock, so I took off and followed my “box mate”. I heard the boys in the back hollering and yelling one saying, “hey we got some runners!”. We were halfway there until “box mate” had tripped and accidently knocked me down with him. I hit my head and my name came back.

“Bella” I whispered.

I didn’t have enough time to be happy about my discovery because “box mate” had gotten up to look around. I got up to and did the same. The place wasn’t small, quite big. There were farms and animals and a lot of trees on one side. It looked like we were in a bigger box.” Great more boxes’ I thought sarcastically. The group of boys advanced towards us and grabbing our arms, taking us somewhere. “what do we do with the girl?” a blondie asked a ginger looking guy. “take her somewhere more solitary, then Alby will talk with her” ginger said with an accent. A different guy tried to take me this time, but I fought back trying to stick close to “box mate”. I don’t know why but when I’m close to him I feel more protected…more home. They tried to take me away, but I had clung to him, he also holding onto me,” hey, leave her alone!” they tried more times, but I kept clinging to “box mate”. They soon gave up and let me go with him. They had pushed him in, not wanting to invade my space they let me go in by myself. Once we had gotten in “box mate” had gotten up to look around, until a guy popped out of nowhere, making “box mate” fall back, again.

I chuckled quietly. “hey there, Green Bean” then the guy looked to me. “so, it’s true, never had a girl here before.” He then changed the topic looking at both of us kind of nice but also disapprovingly. “you guys are not going to run again, okay?” he nodded to himself,” good”. He then got up quickly making me and “box mate” move back thinking he was going to hurt us. He just opened the door and squatted to see us better. “my name is Alby” he started,” now, can you guys tell me anything about yourself, who you are, where you came from, anything at all?” he questioned (ICONIC). I looked around awkwardly,” my names Bella, but I can’t remember anything else. I’m sorry.” I looked at him apologetically. “hello Bella. What about you” he asked while looking to “box mate” or as he calls him “Green Bean”. “box mate” looks up with a stressed look after thinking. They go into a conversation while I just sit back and listen. I start feeling sorry for “box mate” and realize that Alby had said it’s just a phase. He then pulls us out after “box mates” question. After I got out, I looked around amazed by all the green and the smell of smoke and fire. As we were walking Alby started talking.

“we eat here, we sleep here, we grow our own food, we build our own shelter. Whatever we need the box provides. The rest is up to us” He says looking towards us(also iconic).

“the box?” “box mate” asks looking toward it. I look toward it and wonder how long they’ve been here. “yeah, they send them once a month with fresh supplies and a new greenie, this month that’s you guys, although I don’t know why they put a girl here. It’s always been boys. But congratulations” I just hummed and looked down while “box mate” questioned Alby again. _‘he sure does ask a lot of questions. Don’t get the point when nobody answers him, I wonder why’_ I thought going to think some more until the ginger from earlier came up to us. “hey, you alright Alby?” Alby chuckles at his arrival looking down then back up at the ginger.

“Green Beans meet Newt” newt went to shake our hand with a soft hi. _‘his hands have calloused. Must work hard, kinda cute looking'_ I thought once more. “when I’m not around he’s in charge” Alby informed pointing to Newt. “good thing you’re always around then.” He shot back. Newt then looked towards me and “box mate”, “listen that was some dash you guys made earlier. You know for a second there thought you guys had the chops to be a runner, till you face planted. That was great.” When he said the last part, it made Alby laugh. _‘Runner. What does he mean runner? “box mate” will probably ask anyway_ ’. As if on cue “box mate” speaks up,” wait, Runner?” he questioned the two boys. We stood in silence till Alby spoke up.” Newt do me a favor, go find Chuck.” Alby said ignoring “box mates” question. Newt nodded with an “all right” and started to walk away but turned to me,” see you around girlie.” I waved him bye and caught up with Alby. “look I’m sorry to rush this you guys came up a little late, and there’s a lot to do. We got something special planned tonight, yeah, you’ll see.” Alby said leading us to a wood tower. “hope you’re not afraid of heights. Let’s go c’mon” he said while going up the ladder. “how would we know” I whispered to myself following him. We stood up there for a while in silence looking around the place, we are in. I stood on the right side of “box mate” while Alby stood on his left leaning against his side. “this is all we got. We’ve worked hard for it. If you both respect this place, we’ll get along just fine.” He says while nodding. “what’s out there?” “box mate” asks pointing towards the opening in the middle of the walls. Alby looks over at it and then back at us. “we only have three rules. First do your part, no time for any free loaders. Second, never harm another Glader, none of this works unless we have trust. And most importantly, never go beyond those walls. Do you understand me greenie’s” he warned, looking us in the eye. I nodded while looking away due to the awkwardness. We then heard someone yell from the bottom and looked down to check who it is. “hey chuck, where you been man” Alby responds.

Chuck is a chubby boy with curly hair and red cheeks. When he sees me his eyes widen, he then says something under his breath, but I couldn’t hear due to being so high up. We walked to where we would set up our beds and me and “box mate” sit down while Chuck sets up our hammocks. While Chuck is working “box mate” looks out toward the walls. “what are you thinking about?” I whisper towards him while chuck is talking. “I want to see what’s out there. Want to check?” I shrug and we head off towards the walls leaving Chuck alone talking about klunk? Chuck then catches up to us. “hey where are you guys going?” Chuck asks.” We’re just gonna see.” “box mate” informs him.” You can look around all you want, but you better not go out there.” Chuck warns.” Why not? What’s through there?” I ask pointing towards the walls.” I don’t know. I just know what I’m told, and were not supposed to leave.” Chuck says as he stops us and puts his hands on his hips while sighing. We then see two guys coming through the walls. One was a tall blond with a white shirt and brown pants. On his chest he has a harness of some kind. The other is an Asian guy. He has a blue button up shirt, and black jeans. His shirt also has a harness. As they jog past us the Asian guy looks at me and “box mate” like he was studying us while chuck and the guy I now know the name of ben were talking. He looks away and stares straight ahead not caring anymore.

“box mate” speaks up again after they were far enough to not listen.” I thought no one was allowed to leave?” he asked chuck. “I said were not allowed to leave” he says pointing toward himself. “they’re different-they’re Runners, they know more about the maze than anyone.” He tells us. _’ Wait, maze?’_ I thought to myself.

“w-wait, what?” “box mate” asks.

“what?”

“what, you just said maze” “box mate reminds him.

“what, I-I did?” chuck asks us.

Me and “box mate” nodded as I added a yeah. We all looked towards the entrance to the maze and me and “box mate” started walking towards it chuck quickly following. “where are you going? What are you doing?” he asked. “we’re just gonna take a look” I said. “I told you guys, you can’t” he said stopping us by softly pushing “box mates” arm. “no one leaves, especially now it’s not safe.” He said while looking back then toward us. “okay all right, we’re not gonna go.” “box mate” assured him. I followed him forward looking into the vine maze. I whispered a quiet “woah” and then heard someone yell.

The guy with weird eyebrows had come and pushed “box mate” onto a dirt patch, which had caused me to fall to since I was to close to him making me scrape my arm on a rock that was near. “we got to stop meeting like this greenie” eyebrows said. “get off me” “box mate” pushed him away trying to get away from him but also helping me up. Eyebrows tried to calm him down. “you ok?” “box mate” asks me. I nodded and stood next to him closely. “your bleeding” he noticed and started to yell at eyebrows which had got the attention of the other Gladers and made them run over to us.

“hey what the heck is wrong with you guys?!!!” “box mate” yells

“just calm down alright” Newt says raising an arm to try and calm him.

“no, okay? Why won’t you tell us what’s out there?!!” he yells some more.

“we’re just trying to protect you guys man” Alby starts raising one of his arms.

“for your own good!” Newt says.

“if you really want us to stay here then maybe you should tell us because we might not go in!!” I yell at them

. “you guys can’t just keep us here!!!” “box mate” yells at them once more.

“I can’t let you guys leave” Alby warns, ignoring me.

“why not!?” I ask.

Just then the walls begin to close blowing specks of dirt and gust of air at us. We turn around to look. I close my eyes as “box mate” tries to get a clearer look. He then whispered something. “next time, I’m gonna let both of you leave” eyebrows says as he walks away. Everyone else follows while me, “box mate” and Alby stay behind. He then whispers in our ears,” welcome to the glade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter!! if u want more then just comment. I'm still working on the second chapter but I don't know when it will be one so yea. for me when I write books I think there cringe so if u don't like it can you tell me!! i would love the feedback.
> 
> Have a good day!!!


End file.
